


Family of Free Men

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Sphynx' Fenders Friday [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Fluffy Smut, Knotting, M/M, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Fenris and Anders indulge in a bit of breeding kink during Anders' heat





	Family of Free Men

It wasn't until Anders was stuffed to the brim that the dirty talk began.

He could've sworn his alpha was too courteous in bed to talk dirty to him. He may be violent outside - an elf full of hatred and temper - he had been nothing but gentle to Anders in private. All sweet promises of protection and tender care.

"I'm going to pump you so full with my seed you'll be unable to contain it all."

The lowly growled promise right behind Anders' ear had him cry out in a mix of passion and surprise.

He was already so full he wasn't sure he could contain all of Fenris' cock. The drag of Fenris' knot through the rim of his hole was so intense, he felt like he was seeing stars every time. There was no way Fenris would be able to pull out if it started swelling while still inside Anders.

But he supposed that was the intent, anyway.

_He craved it, and more._

"I want you dripping my cum," Fenris all but ordered. "After this, when you can stand again, I'll ravage you all over again until you’re swollen with my seed."

Anders whimpered, back arching to push back into his alpha. The sounds of their coupling were already wet and messy from the copious amounts of slick he was producing for his alpha, but without Fenris' seed he felt like a well run dry.

Empty, barren, in need of more-

"Alpha, Fenris alpha," he whimpered, triggering Fenris to bite down on the bonding mark he'd created months ago on his neck. Anders cried out in pleasure, writhing under Fenris like a man gone mad.

And he had certainly gone mad, all too hot and too sensitive, in his heat just for Fenris. Just for his alpha.

"When I pull out after we're spent, it'll come gushing down your thigh," Fenris promised, panting as heavily as Anders was and still sounding entirely in control. "But I shall scoop it up and push it right back in. You will be so full of my seed you can taste it."

"I-I want- my alpha-"

"And I shall fill you until your heat ends. My knot inside you, locking us together and my seed in your womb. And this time, it _will_ catch."

It would. Anders knew it, he was sure of it. Fenris had fucked him before plenty, filled him with his cum and kept it inside, but he had never quite bred Anders like now, now Anders' heat had hit.

"You will be dripping for days."

Maker, Anders could already feel it. It was just his slick running down the backs of his thighs now as Fenris pounded into him, but he could imagine it was Fenris' seed already.

He could no longer articulate words, but he could still beg with whines and whimpers.

"You shall be so full of my pups you can barely walk. But you won't need to with the nest I'll build you."

Anders came with a cry, his vision going white - black? He had no idea - and he could barely feel Fenris' grip on his hips tightening, his pace speeding until heavy balls slapped against Anders' thighs so hard it must be painful, and teeth digging back into his neck where they belonged.

He came to to the feeling of Fenris' knot swelling suddenly, and he scrabbled at the sheets for something to hold onto, sobbing in pain, pleasure and happiness. Fenris' grunted helplessly above him, his thrusts growing shallow as his knot grew too large to move through Anders' hole.

Soon enough, Fenris was just panting and moaning lowly, fingers flexing on Anders' hips as his cock kept spurting for what felt like forever. It was hot inside Anders and sated his cravings.

The heat inside him quenched by his alpha's hot seed being added to the mix.

Finally Anders' arms gave out and he flopped down face first on the bed. Fenris trembled, but after a few seconds the tension slowly seeped from his body as well, and he slowly lowered them together until they could curl up on their side, Fenris spooning his far taller omega with his knot lodged in his arse so firmly it felt like set in stone.

Anders knew his heat wasn't over, but this was a moment of reprieve. Once Fenris' balls were all spent - a hefty load that would take a while - his knot would slip free again. He was likely to get Anders a large mug of water like he always did, watching him until he drank it all while feeding him scraps of food.

Anders had protested to being babied before, but he was easily swayed by his alpha's infamous puppy eyes.

And in a few hours, the heat in Anders' body would be rising again, until his pheromones would trigger Fenris' rut again. Anders trusted Fenris to take good care of him though.

A novel experience in itself.

"So full of my litter," Fenris muttered, sounding mostly asleep, a hand rubbing absently over Anders' belly.

Anders blushed bright red, ducking his head and grateful Fenris couldn't see his expression.

_Full of his alpha's litter. Like a free alpha and a free omega, they would find their family soon._


End file.
